


Be The Change

by donutsweeper



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years, maybe things have changed.  Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



> Three cheers and huzzah to a staunch Yuletide devotee!

She's going to pull the ball away, he thinks. She always pulls the ball away.

"Come on, Charlie Brown," Lucy taunts. "Kick it already!" 

The others are waiting, watching, and he wonders if maybe, just maybe, it'll be different this time. He readies himself and runs....

Only to have her pull it away the second before he reached it and he falls, smacking into the ground, just like always. 

And everyone laughs, just like always.

He lays on the ground, a rock digging into his back, and he realizes things are never going to change. Not unless he makes them.


End file.
